A video camera in related art is provided with various operation switches such as a photographing start/stop switch or a zoom switch on a case constituting its outer package. The video camera can select a photographing range including a subject and photograph an animation of the subject in response to the pressing operation of the operation switch (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-20759 (p. 16, FIG. 13), for example).